Unexpected Happenings
by dreambigkt
Summary: Abby is a stubborn, independent woman who runs an orphanage. What happens a man, who is a not so subtle flirt, offers to help out? Will danger, attitude, and heroic actions lead to a new relationship?


_**Author's note: This is a story I wrote a few years ago that I thought I would post anyway. It is completely original and does not belong to any fandom. Therefore, I am not sure how to tag it so if you have any suggestions, let me know. Please share and review if you like it.**_

In a little village, deep in the jungles of Africa, lives a cute, young woman. She has golden hair that shines in the sunshine and blue eyes that twinkle like the stars in the sky. She has a pleasant persona about her. She's very motherly and loves to care for all children. Abby is her name and she is an orphanage mommy. God led her onto the mission field to start an orphanage and care for lots of children who just want someone to love them. She has done just that. While Abby is motherly, she makes sure the kids are raised well. When someone tries to intervene with a method she is not fond of, her secret stubborn side comes out, with only the best intentions of course.

It was a typical day at the orphanage. Abby had fed the kids and sent them all out to play while she was now rocking the newest of the newborns to sleep. She had just set the sleeping child down in a crib when she turned toward the window and saw a man wandering around outside the orphanage. Abby took a second look because she was fairly certain that she hadn't seen this man before. He definitely wasn't employed here. Abby walked around to the front door just as someone started knocking. She opened the door and suddenly took in deep breath. She hadn't seen a man so good looking in a long time. She had to admit this was a nice surprise. Abby looked down and saw that the man was holding the hand of one of her kids.

"I'm sorry if I startled you but I found this little boy wandering around my place." He said.

"Oh" was all Abby said.

The man chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry once again. I should introduce myself. I'm John. I just moved here from the States."

"Wow that's a long way. I'm Abby and thank you for bringing my little boy back. He knows he shouldn't be wandering off." She said looking at the little boy. "Sorry to have bothered you. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Oh it's fine," said John "really. He's a cute little lad. I don't mind kids at all."

"Thank you so much for bringing him back."

. "You're welcome. It was my pleasure." John smiled.

Not realizing it, He gazed deeply into Abby's eyes taking good notice of their real beauty. Abby was caught up in the moment as well but after a minute, she shook her head and snapped out of it.

"I have to go do housework now and check on the kids." She said.

"Oh," he said snapping out of it also somewhat confused and disappointed. "I hope we meet again."

"Yes, thank you. It was nice meeting you."

"You too, Bye" John replied.

"Bye."

John smiled at her and then walked away back to his house.

Abby went to check on the kids playing outside. One had scraped his knee so she bandaged him up. As Abby was cleaning up the living room area, a thought occurred to her.

"Hmm" she said. "John was actually pretty cute." She smiled to herself. "Wait a minute! What am I saying? You shouldn't be thinking this stuff." She said to herself. "You are on the mission field. You need to think about your work." She soon told herself to forget it and went on cleaning. Could she really forget about it, though?

* * *

Over the next week, the image of John would just randomly appear in Abby's mind while she was doing her usual chores. This had really started to bother her. The reason being, this was a feeling she had no intention of dealing with now, or really ever was more like it. On the other hand, maybe it was the fact that she hadn't seen John since the day she met him. Somehow, he was just intriguing to her. It was making her upset.

"Ugh!" shouted Abby trying to get rid of her thoughts.

"Oh is this a bad time?" John suddenly said.

Abby whipped around so fast, it was amazing she did not end up with whiplash.

"Sorry to startle you again. The door was open." John said.

"That's quite alright. It's not your fault. I was just thinking about something." Abby stated.

"Well if you don't mind," started John "I have a question to ask you."

Abby suddenly got wide eyes and gulped. "O-Ok"

"I was wondering if you needed any help around this place. I could do some maintenance fix-ups." John smile and looked at Abby expectantly hopeful for an answer.

"Oh!" Abby mentally slapped herself for even thinking what she was thinking. "Um…well…this is short notice." She replied.

Abby was the type of person who was very independent. She was very stubborn and hardly ever asked for help. She liked to do things herself and rightly so to get the job done.

"You don't have to pay me if you don't want." John said. "I'll just ask for a meal or two. We could call the first one a date."

"A date?" Abby squeaked rather shocked.

John winked at her and nodded.

"I-I don't think that's such a wise decision. I have matters to attend to, housework needs to be done, and I can't leave the children."

"One meal just you and me, that's all I ask. I want to get to know you better."

"I'll think about it."

"Can I at least do some of the repairs around here?" asked John with a pleading look.

"Alright" said Abby "This place could use a little work."

They both smiled at each other.

"Thank you! Have a good day, Abby. I'll let you get back to your children."

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow then."

* * *

Early the next day, John was at the orphanage just pounding away on the roof. Abby walked outside and looked up. John smiled at her and did a little wave. Abby gave him a snobby, little smirk and walked off leaving a confused John to get back to his work. Throughout the day, John would try to make advances at Abby. He would wink at her or say, "Hey" but she didn't seem to give him the time of day. At lunchtime, John came down from the roof dripping in sweat. It was particularly hot that day. Abby came out with a tray of food and gave it to John. John wiped his brow and took the tray.

"Thank you!" he said.

Abby smiled really wide, "You're welcome!"

John had a confused look on his face as he watched Abby walk away then he gratefully ate his food.

About three in the afternoon, Abby brought out to John a glass of lemonade. She had just let the children out to play in the yard so she came to see how he was doing.

"Thank you for the lemonade, Abby!" he smiled. "You take really good care of me."

"Oh well, you just looked like you could use a drink. No big deal."

"It is a big deal to me. I appreciate all that you do. You're a hard-working woman. I like that."

Unknown to Abby, John had moved slightly closer.

"Umm thank you," Said Abby not quite sure what was going on."

"Here's your cup back." John said as he touched Abby's hand.

Abby looked down at the touching hands. "I think it's best that I be going now. I need to put supper on the table," said Abby.

John winked at her and she walked away trying to shake those thoughts out of her head.

* * *

A few hours later John had finished the roof and was going to tell Abby that he was heading back to his place. His stomach had started hurting him so all he wanted to do right then was lie down.

"Abby!" he called as he walked inside the orphanage. "Abby?"

"In the kitchen!" she called back.

John walked around the little kids playing on the floor before he found the kitchen. He walked in holding his stomach.

"Abby, I'm going to head out now."

"Are you ok, John? You don't look so good." Abby said looking at him with concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I'll just rest a little while and I will be better."

"Ok. Be careful going home."

"I will." John said as he left.

"I hope he's ok. " Abby said to herself.

* * *

The next day came and went so fast that if you blinked, you would have missed it. Abby was just so busy with the children and her other projects that she didn't notice anything else in the world, even the fact that John hadn't shown up at all. Throughout the next couple of days, things were normal. Nothing new was really happening but something was bothering Abby and it had been for the past day or so. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was a feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her that something was not right. She couldn't pinpoint it and it was really bugging her. One of Abby's precious little boys came up to her and started tugging on her dress.

"Mommy Abby?" said the little boy.

"Yes Aiden?" replied Abby

"Where's the big daddy who always smiles at me?"

"The big daddy? What are you talking about Aiden? Abby asked picking Aiden up and setting him on her hip.

"When I was watching him on the roof, he would smile at me. He told me I could help him work next time."

"Oh well that was nice of him. Speaking of which, where has John been the last couple of days?"

"I don't know." Aiden said with a cute, little, confused look on his face.

"Oh!" Abby said laughing. "I wasn't talking to you, sweetie."

"Ok Mommy Abby. Can I go see John?"

"No dear, you have to stay here. It's your bedtime."

Aiden groaned.

"No arguing." Abby said as she carried Aiden off to his bed.

Abby then cooked some chicken noodle soup and told her workers that she was going out for a bit so they were in charge of the children. Abby took her chicken noodle soup and went to go see if John was ok. As she was heading out on to the trail, unbeknownst to her, Aiden had gotten out of his bed, past all the workers, and was now following Abby to John's house. Abby walked on the trail, through the woods, around the trees, and across the bridge overlooking the river to get to John's place. Aiden was following close behind her. Running in places and keeping a close eye on Abby making sure not to lose her. He was only a young kid though; his little legs just couldn't keep up. Finally, he lost sight of Abby but kept walking slowly in the way that she went. By this time, it had gotten dark and had started to rain. Abby had reached John's house just in time to get out of the rain. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Within a few seconds, John answered the door.

"Abby!" John smiled. He didn't expect anyone at this time of night but he was thoroughly pleased to see her. "Please come on in. What brings you here?"

"Oh I wanted to see if you were alright. Last time you left the orphanage with a stomachache and then I didn't see you for three days so I got a little worried. Abby said and looked down to the floor.

"Thank you, Abby!" Yeah, I was sick for those days but I'll be back to work tomorrow. Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

"Don't mention it" was Abby's reply still looking down.

"Abby?" John said stepping closer and lifting up her chin with his finger.

"Yeah" she said looking up at him.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, I brought you this soup to make you feel better." She said moving away from his hand.

"Wow! Thank you. That was very thoughtful of you." John said with a smile.

* * *

While John and Abby were having this chat, Aiden was all alone in the woods trying to find his way around in the dark. He started walking slower and looking around to see if he could spot anything familiar. Fear then hit him and he became very sad.

"Mommy!" Aiden yelled. "Mommy! Mommy…" He whimpered softly.

He soon came to a river and started to cross the very same bridge that Abby had crossed to get to John's house. Aiden's eyes had started to well up with tears by this point. Being the tiny, little boy that he was, lost in a dark forest, his vision had become impaired. Not only that but also the rain turned into a downpour thoroughly drenching Aiden. As Aiden came off the bridge, the ground was now squishy and soaking wet. As he was walking in the mud, his feet started to sink. Being a bright, little boy, Aiden saw a big pile of leaves in the distance and ran over to stand on those instead. What little Aiden did not know was that it wasn't just a pile of leaves. In the midst of all the leaves that had blown around and landed, there was a hole in the ground. Someone had dug a pit for something. It was dark out so Aiden had so idea that trouble lay just ahead. Aiden reached the leaves almost laughing as he started jumping and running around in the leaves forgetting his circumstances for the moment. Because it was still raining, the conditions were less than ideal. All of a sudden, Aiden slipped on a wet leaf and his legs slid into the pit, which ultimately brought his body with them. He quickly grabbed the side holding on for dear life but eventually his arms got tired and gave out. Therefore, he fell in the rest of the way to the bottom. Aiden landed on his feet but soon sat down hard on his butt with a thump.

"Ouch!" He said.

Aiden stood up and looked around the pit. It was definitely taller than he was so he tried to climb out. There was nothing to grab onto to help him out of the pit. The rain was pelting the young boy to no end and he just wasn't strong enough to free himself so he finally gave up. Aiden stepped away from the side, sat down in the middle of the pit, and started to cry. He cried his little heart out. The tears were cascading down his cheeks as fast as the rain was falling on his head. It was a sad sight.

"Mommy!" Aiden cried. "Mommy!" He cried once again looking around to see the messy situation that he was currently in.

* * *

Back at the orphanage, the workers were making their usual 11 o'clock head check. They had to make sure all the kids were in bed and safe. This is also when they checked for children having nightmares or children becoming sick. Such things included breaking into a fever or the beginning stages of the flu. All was well until one of the workers noticed an empty bed. She went over to the bed to see whose name was on the tag. All the beds had nametags with the name of the child whom occupied that bed. Lilly went over to the other workers.

"Girls? Have you seen Aiden? He's not in his bed."

All the girls looked at each other shaking their heads.

"No, we haven't seen him. Let's look around for him," said another.

They all started looking around the orphanage searching for Aiden, calling his name quietly as not to wake up the other children. Half an hour later, they all met up again.

"I'm guessing none of you found him?" Lilly asked.

They all shook their heads with sad looks in their faces.

"What are we going to do!" cried Lilly.

"We'll find him. I think we need to tell Abby though," said a young worker named Corey.

"You're probably right. How could I let this happen? I feel so ashamed." Lilly sighed.

"Well then stop crying and do something about it!" Corey told her.

Lilly looked at the girl. "You know for being a youngin', you're pretty smart."

"Thanks!" Corey smiled.

"How would you like to come with me to go get Abby?"

"Really?"

Lilly nodded.

"I'd love to!" Corey replied.

Lilly and Corey headed out into the rain to go find Abby.

* * *

"It's getting a little hot in here." John said as he winked at Abby. "You want to sit outside on my new porch?"

"Um…ok." Abby said wide eyed at his gesture.

They walked over to the door and John opened it.

"Oh dear, it's raining!" said Abby.

"Well look at that, it is" replied John.

"I hope the children are ok." Abby said a little worried.

"I'm sure they're fine. Don't worry. C'mon have a seat," instructed John.

Abby looked at John and he smiled. "Alright," she agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lilly and Corey were trying to find their way through the rain and the trees all the way to John's house.

"Ugh, I am soaking wet! Aiden, where are you?" Corey yelled.

"Stop complaining! I think it's this way. Aiden!" Lilly also yelled.

Corey followed Lilly and as they were walking, Corey thought she saw something. Could it be? She blinked her eyes a few times and then focused in on the object.

"Hooray! I see a light! Lilly, I see a light! We're saved. Corey shouted jumping up and down.

"Calm down. You are such a drama queen. Grow up, will you?" Lilly spat.

"Me? You're the one who got us into this mess! Corey glared back at her.

"Oh real mature, Corey"

"Well I'm going toward the light." Corey said as she ran off.

Lilly looked around for a second. "Hey! Wait up!" She called out.

* * *

"Is there something out there?" Abby said while squinting and looking into the distance.

"What do you see?" John asked also looking into the black night.

"It almost looks like someone is running toward us." Abby explained.

"Lilly, I found it!" Corey shouted. "I think I found his house."

"Oh thank goodness." Lilly sighed in relief. "Now we can get out of this rain."

"Abby!" Corey squealed as she made her way onto the porch. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Corey? Lilly? What are you doing here? You're soaking wet!" Abby asked them.

"Dryness!" Lilly exclaimed as she stepped under the porch roof and kissed one of the beams holding the roof up. She also mouthed a 'thank you' to the sky.

Corey looked over at her and rolled her eyes along with shaking her head. "Now who's the drama queen?" She mumbled and half directed at Lilly.

"Girls!" Abby spoke up. "Answer me. Why are you here?"

"Well…you see…um…," started Corey. "We sorta lost something, more like misplaced something actually…or someone." She lowered her volume on the last part.

"You what?" Abby said starting to get frustrated.

Corey lowered her head and didn't look up. John was just standing there looking confused.

"I'll take it from here." Lilly piped in. "Abby, we were doing our usual bed checks when we came across a bed that was empty. Therefore, we searched and searched all over the house but couldn't find him. We panicked and didn't know what to do so Corey and I came to find you because we thought you would know what to do."

"Ok," Abby started with a somewhat unreadable look on her face. "One question for you, girls"

"Yes?" both girls said in unison.

"Who did you lose?" Abby asked.

"Aiden," they both said again and felt ashamed.

Abby was stunned. She stood there frozen in shock for at least a whole minute. Flashbacks of the day along with her earlier conversation with Aiden flooded her mind and played back the images like a scary movie.

"Aiden's lost?" Abby quietly spoke. "You lost Aiden?" Abby suddenly yelled out at the girls, a look of anger on her face.

"We're sorry!" The girls cried, showing a look of fear on their faces.

Abby took a deep breath. "I shouldn't have done that. I apologize." She told them calmly. "We need to find Aiden and quickly. He probably followed me when I came here. Let's split up and search for him." Abby instructed then turns back to John. "Sorry about that. I have to go now. A problem has come up that I need to attend to."

"Oh is there anything I can do to help?" John asked.

"You just stay here and get some rest," replied Abby.

"I don't want you going out into the rain and getting sick." John reached out, touched Abby's arm, and gave her a loving look.

Abby looked into his eyes. "I'll be fine," she said in her usual stubborn tone.

"Will you at least tell me what's going on here?"

"I don't have time for this chit chat. Bye John." Abby stated rather annoyed and walked away into the rain.

Lilly and Corey looked out to Abby and then back to John. "Sorry about that. We should probably go also." Lilly spoke.

"Girls, Wait!" John exclaimed. "Will one of you please tell me what is going on? I'm worried." John gave them a pleading look.

"Ok," Corey relented with a sigh. "We were doing bed checks when we realized that Aiden was missing and nowhere to be found. So we decided to come here and ask for help."

"Where do you think he is?" John questioned.

"I don't know. He could be anywhere." Lilly replied.

"I need to do something to help. I should be the one to go out in the rain and find him." John said frantically.

"We're not stopping you," spoke Lilly.

The girls were excited now that John was helping. They didn't want to do it all on their own. John ran into the house, grabbed a flashlight, two ponchos, and then ran out into the stormy, black night to find the lost, little boy.

"Aiden! Aiden, where are you?" John shouted while searching and shining his flashlight through the darkness.

* * *

"Aiden!" Abby shouted. "Come out, come out wherever you are. Mommy's worried."

"Ugh. Why is this happening to me?" Abby spoke aloud to herself as she was walking around in the woods looking for Aiden. It was really dark and the rain was not letting up. "People need to be a little more responsible. Do I have to do everything myself?" She rambled on and muttered to herself.

Ten minutes later, Abby had scoured the entire path she had taken to John's house. Aiden was nowhere to be found. She was beginning to get upset because of the condition she was in. All of a sudden, Abby's feet sunk down in a spot of soft mud and her whole body toppled over face first into the mud. She lifted herself up and started crying. Abby was covered in mud from head to toe. As she was wiping the mud off her face, she called out. "God, I'm sorry for what I've done and how I've handled this situation. I can't do it on my own. I need your help. Please help me!" Abby broke out into bitter sobs. "Forgive me." She whispered. Right then, God gave her a peace. Abby headed back to the orphanage to clean herself up and wait on God. Fifteen minutes later, Lilly and Corey arrived back at the orphanage.

"Any luck?" Abby asked hopefully.

Both the girls just silently shook their heads.

* * *

Meanwhile, John had not given up. He could care less about anything else in the world right now. If Aiden was out there in the woods, He was going to find him.

"Ok little guy, where are you? John said. "Aiden, Aiden buddy!"

Nothing

"If I were a little guy in the rain, where would I be?" John asked himself.

As John started walking and looking around again, an idea hit him so hard he almost fell over.

"Ow," he said shutting his eyes tightly. The song 'over the river and through the woods' came flooding into his mind. As John was thinking about the song, images of the path to his house and the resemblances to the song flashed across his brain.

"That's it!" John exclaimed. "Oh Lord, please let me find him." He prayed.

John walked in the direction of the river and when he got there, he found little footprints in the mud just off the edge of the bridge. He turned in the direction that the footprints were going and followed them until he could see no more. They had suddenly disappeared. Nowhere to be seen again. Not a trace found. John called out Aiden's name.

"Aiden! He's got to be here somewhere," he said. "Aiden!"

John stopped dead in his tracks and became so silent he could hear himself breathe. Did he really just hear what he thought he just heard? John listened intently and walked closer to the suspicious noise. Whimpering? He walked closer. It was definitely someone crying.

"Aiden?" Aiden, is that you?" John called out.

The soft crying turned into loud screaming as Aiden recognized someone was here to help him. John ran closer and saw the most pitiful sight. A little boy covered in mud sitting in the middle of a deep, shoveled out hole being drenched by the rain.

"Aiden!" John sighed in relief. "Thank you, Lord." He said looking up to the sky.

Aiden looked up at John with a tear-stained face, which nearly broke his heart.

"John!" Aiden cried in a little weak voice.

"Aiden. Let's get you out of here, buddy." John bent down and reached out his hands to Aiden but couldn't quite reach him. "Jump Aiden jump, I'll catch you." He told the little boy.

Aiden started jumping but it wasn't working so he plopped down again and started crying.

"No Aiden, don't cry. I'm going to get you out of here."

John sat on his bottom and started kicking the inside wall of the hole with his heel, trying to make a foot hole to climb down and retrieve Aiden. After ten minutes, John had successfully made it into the hole.

"Aiden, buddy, come here." John requested.

Holding out his little arms to be picked up, Aiden stood up and ran over to John.

John picked Aiden up and hugged him. "Here little guy. Let me get this poncho on you." He said as he was putting the poncho on the boy. Aiden clung to John and cried. "It's ok, Aiden." John held him tight and comforted him. "You're safe now. I'm going to take you home." He said soothingly.

"Ok thank you, John" Aiden choked out.

"You're welcome, buddy." John kissed his cheek. "Now we need to get out of this rain."

* * *

John carried Aiden close to his chest all the way back to the orphanage, dodging falling branches and shielding Aiden from the rain. After what seemed like forever because of the huge adrenaline rush and the responsibility of taking care of a child, John finally made it to the doorstep of the orphanage.

"Abby!" John shouted as he knocked repeatedly on the door holding Aiden with one arm.

Abby opened the door. "John," she gasped. Abby looked down and saw a sleeping Aiden. "You found him!" She quickly took Aiden from John and scooped him into her arms. "Thank you very much!" Abby looked at Aiden in her arms and then gave John a big smile. "Come on inside. We will set up a bed for you tonight. You are not going home in this weather." She stated in her mothering tone.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you very much for your kindness, Abby." John told her.

"Not a problem. Lilly, would you please help John feel at home?" Abby asked Lilly. "Offer him a drink, some food, show him around, and also make up the guest room, alright?

"Of course," replied Lilly.

"Thank you! Well I need to take care of Aiden. Thank you again, John. You're a blessing and a lifesaver."

"It was my pleasure." John replied as he winked at Abby.

Abby acknowledged him with a nod and walked away to attend to Aiden.

"Here's your room, John. Do you need anything else?" Lilly inquired.

"No, thank you. The water and sandwich are just fine. Thank you for your hospitality, Lilly." John said gratefully.

"You're welcome, goodnight."

"Goodnight"

* * *

The next morning, the sun was out and there was no trace in the sky of the wild rain from the previous night. Abby woke up to the wonderful smell of what seemed like breakfast food. She looked over to see Aiden still peacefully sleeping beside her. Last night after she cleaned him up, she couldn't part with him so he slept in her bed with her. She left him there and went out into the kitchen. Lo and behold, there was John in the kitchen cooking up a storm including eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits, fresh fruit, and much more.

"John!" Abby said with a smile. John turned around. "This is absolutely amazing! Wow!" She said turning speechless.

"I wanted you to have a nice breakfast. You work so hard." John said smiling at Abby's expression.

"Give me a hug." Abby told him.

John hugged Abby and when they pulled away, both of them still had their arms around each other.

"First you work on the orphanage, for basically nothing, then you risk your life to save Aiden, and now this, a big breakfast? You're my hero!" Abby spoke astonished at all he had done.

"Well if you haven't figured it out yet, I like you," started John. "I like you a lot, Abby." John finished.

"I-I don't know what to say." Abby stuttered.

"You don't have to say anything. Let's eat first and you can think about it." John said as he motioned to the table.

* * *

After everyone ate and all the dishes were done, John came up to Abby and hugged her from behind. Abby breathed in from the sudden contact.

"Have you thought about what I said?" John asked as he spoke softly into her ear.

Abby turned around in his arms; and John could see the wheels turning in her eyes with yet a slight appearance of doubt."

'I'm going to seal the deal' John thought in his mind, taking his chance to turn this around. John suddenly smiled widely at Abby and then shifted his focus to her lips.

Abby took note of this and questioned him. "What are you smiling at? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You have something on your lips." John answered.

"I do? Really? What is it?" Abby asked touching her lips.

"My lips."

"Huh?" Before Abby could say another word, John leaned in and gave her a gentle, sweet kiss on the lips.

"Wow! I think I could learn to like you." Abby said as she pulled away with a smile and winked at him.

"Will you give me a chance?" John asked.

"Yes," she replied with the biggest grin.

* * *

Five years later

John and Abby were prospering. They had just celebrated their third wedding anniversary and were expecting their second child. Life was good. Praise the Lord for he has done marvelous works.


End file.
